


.... and held it in my fingers....

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Series: Flick of the Finger [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Booze weed and coke influenced, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Internal Monologue, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, fantasies, noels pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: Noel is shamelessly nosey.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Flick of the Finger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	.... and held it in my fingers....

**Author's Note:**

> The third story in this Fingering Series of Liam and Noel. This is set 11 days after Mucky Fingers and two days after Those Swollen Hand Blues.

_Key. Lock. Turn. Door knob. Kitchen_. 

Noel Gallagher, very drunk and also a little high from his evening down at the Hacienda gave himself brief and simple orders all the way back home. He was off his tits, but still coherent enough to know he couldn’t overtax his brain if he wanted to get home and sleep in his bed and not out in the park (again). 

He tossed his keys onto a small table near the door and teetered his way over to the counter. Filling up the kettle from the tap, he flipped the switch and walked over to the fridge. Searching for something to eat, he picked up a chicken leg from inside a plastic container and began to munch while waiting for his tea. 

It was quiet in the house. Mam was working an overnight shift. Paul the lucky cunt was with his mates in London for a Man City match with Arsenal. Noels fucking cunt of a boss had refused to allow him the time off to go. That’s a fucking United supporter for ya!

 _So it were just the kid and himself at the house tonight. He splashed a bit of milk in his tea and that episode; eleven days ago sprang to his mind_. Noel had pushed it – forcefully – out of his thoughts. Grabbing his teacup, he ambled towards the kitchen door and then stopped dead in his tracks. 

_What the -?_ He paused and then heard it once more; _a soft, but unmistakable moan._

The older brother rolled his eyes. _Fuck! Liam brought a bird home while Mam was gone. Little shit._

It had just begun to rain and now Noel would have to go out of the kitchen door, around the house – _in the fucking mud, mind you!_ – and enter the house through the front door. Noel was very lazy and didn’t feel like making all this extra effort just to spare the embarrassment of Liam and some tart he brought home to shag on the sofa. 

_Fuck the cunt._

With stern resolve, he walked towards the door leading out into the living room and pushed it open a fraction so he could have a quick peep to see if everyone's clothes were still on.

_Oh. Fuck._

Noel nearly dropped his tea. He managed to hang onto the cup by his fingertips, but spilt the scalding liquid onto his trainers, soaking one sock; a stinging burn to his toes.

None of this however registered to Noels central nervous system. He was enthralled by the scene that was quickly lodging itself into his long-term memory. 

_This had to be an hallucination – it couldn't be real._

Liam moaned and shivered. 

_Ok, it is real._

Noel had been wrong. Liam didn’t have a girl with him after all. He was alone and well…. It wasn’t wanking off _exactly_. Not strictly speaking. But, his younger brother was _naked_ and his dick was certainly very much erect. It was pointing to the ceiling like an accusatory finger. Noel felt his face flush hotly as he watched Liam. 

His long right leg was draped over the back of the sofa, his left leg stretched out with his foot flat on the floor. And his hands. Those thick fucking sausage fingers were between his pale thighs and were…..were… 

Noel felt his own dick twitch in his suddenly too tight jeans as he watched Liam. Watched his cunt of a little brother thrust his fingers into his arse. 

This was a nightmare, dream and fantasy of Noels all rolled into one deliciously sexy vision. 

He had a perfect view – unhampered by anything. Noel inhaled sharply and reached his long, thin fingers down his stomach and towards his rock-hard dick. He gripped it through his trousers, squeezing slowly but firmly. He could feel his own pulse through the layers of cloth. 

His eyes flew up to Liam’s mouth – pink tongue licking over his lush lower lip. His brothers’ eyes opened wide as he stilled his hands’ movement. A deep groan told Noel that Liam was pressing and stroking that spot deep within. 

Noel wondered when Liam had discovered it. A mate of Noels told him when he was drunk and 15. The mate had even offered to find it for Noel himself. But he’d been too shy and not really interested enough to say “Yes.”

 _It was already weird enough having a friend tell you that jamming a finger up your hole felt good. Thanks I can find my own way up my arse. Don’t need fucking directions._ Even rat-arsed drunk found his prostate as he showered that night.

Noel felt a warm rush of blood leave his head, his knees weakened as he pressed the heel of his hand on the hardness in his trousers. Quickly undoing the zip and thrusting his hand inside his pants; palm around his cock. He bit back a low moan and turned his full attention back to the image before his eyes. 

Liams body quivered, his dick wobbled a bit. Heavy and thick, pink and seeping pre-cum. He wasn’t touching it, but Noel saw it jerk twice. His brothers’ hands were both _otherwise occupied._

Two thick fingers knuckle-deep inside his arse. Noel could see how tight Liam’s hole was, the fingers seemed to be squeezed sideways. It fascinated Noel to watch the other hand; Liam kept raising his fingertips to the tip of his dick to let his pre-cum dribble onto his fingers. When they were glossy with fluid, Liam shifted them down between his thighs to brush the rim of his arse. 

Noel could see his rim wet with pre-cum now. He gripped his own dick, wishing his hand was jerking Liam’s stiff cock. Noel wanted his tongue to feel Liam’s rim. To taste, to learn the textures of his flesh. 

As if he heard his older brothers’ words, Liam let out a long moan, his body shaking. Noel could see his stomach muscles clench, realised he was about to cum. 

“Oh, fuck!” Liam cried out.

Noels ears soaked up the sound and stored it away in his memory, to pull it back out again at a later time so he could remember this moment again. 

Noel jerked his dick; hand tight, thumb teasing the head with each stroke. A groan left his lips. Eyes wild and hungry watching the beautiful teenage boy pleasuring himself. 

Liam flung his head back, long neck bared, muscles straining. His breath became a staccato groaning sound as he teased his rim outside, finger pressing against his prostate inside. 

Liam’s entire body shook, he jerked forward as his spunk drizzled from the tip of his cock. 

That’s all Noel needed. A gasped and very quiet moan through his bitten lips as he felt the warmth of his own jizz over his fingers as it spilled onto the clean tiled floor. 

His next glance at Liam showed his brother stretching languidly, those two fingers still inside. 

Liam’s cock lay soft and so tempting against his stomach, his release thick and white. 

Noel had never tasted his own cum, never had a desire to. But he now wanted to taste Liam. He wanted Liam to taste him. 

Liam hissed and Noel had a slight orgasmic aftershock as those thick fingers were pulled slowly out of his arse. Noel was captivated by how quickly his hole closed up, still wet and glistening. 

Liam gave a moan and stretched his arms above his head, a satisfied and drowsy groan on his plush lips. 

Without further thought, Liam closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Noel stood in the kitchen and forced himself _not_ to run to the boy and bury his face between those pale thighs. 


End file.
